Me encanta la nieve
by Kalrathia
Summary: Ha nevado en Ikebukuro. La belleza del paisaje completamente blanco invita una buena guerra de bolas de nieve… Y quizás a algo más... One-shot KidaxMikado


Sí, no sé hacer resúmenes... Dx

Aquí traigo uno de mis proyectos, por fin terminado ^^. Como puse en mi perfil en su momento, surgió en mi cabeza a las 5 de la madrugada un día que había nevado... Así que mi imaginación no dio para más, lo siento...

**Título: **_Me encanta la nieve. _Sabréis por qué al final del capítulo... y además, a mi me gusta mucho, por eso el invierno es de mis estaciones favoritas, junto con el otoño...

**Pairings/Parejas: **Kida x Mikado.

**Avisos: **Como no tengo muy claro cuando una historia pasa de ser K a K+, pues la dejo en ésta última.

**Disclaimer/descargo de responsabilidad: **Ni DuRaRaRa! ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ojalá... *¬*), ni tampoco la nieve. Sólo es mía la historia.

* * *

Nevaba.

Llevaba nevando toda la noche y buena parte del día anterior. Aún hoy, a primeras horas de la mañana, los copos caían del cielo. Lo hacían con suavidad, puesto que no había ni un soplo de viento. Poco a poco se iban acallando los ruidos y la actividad de Ikebukuro. Una capa blanca y esponjosa lo cubría todo. Parecía una ciudad muerta. Los dos estaban solos, Anri había llamado antes para decir que se retrasaría. Y en los alrededores de la Preparatoria Raira todavía quedaba nieve por pisar, lo que significaba…

—¡Guerra de bolas de nieve! —gritó Kida, totalmente emocionado ante la visión de semejante fuente de diversión, y antes de que Mikado pudiera reaccionar ante sus palabras, le lanzó una a traición.

—¡Masaomi! —protestó el moreno, sacudiendo la cabeza para eliminar los restos que pudieran haber quedado en sus cabellos— Creía que estas cosas eran sólo para niños pequeños. Ya tenemos 16 años.

—¿Oh? Entonces el responsable y adulto señor Ryuugamine no me devolverá las bolas que le lance, ¿verdad? —enunció en un tono serio y solemne, agitando su dedo índice en el aire— Porque debido a su edad, tiene que comportarse de forma correcta en todo momento y… —prorrumpió en sonoras carcajadas antes de poder acabar su frase, al ver la cara de estupefacción que había puesto su amigo.

Ligeramente enfurruñado, Mikado aprovechó que el rubio seguía riéndose para agrupar un considerable montón de nieve y arrojárselo. No estaba seguro siquiera de ser capaz de acertar y, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver que tenía la suficiente puntería como para darle en toda la cara y que cayera hacia atrás debido al golpe.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —se disculpó mientras corría hacia él, preocupado de verdad. No le había acertado con excesiva fuerza, o al menos eso pensaba, pero Kida no se levantaba del suelo, y aquello hizo que la angustia de Mikado aumentara— ¿Estás bien, Masaomi? —preguntó inclinándose sobre él— ¿Masaomi?

Y en ese momento, su amigo se levantó de un salto y le agarró del abrigo para tirarle al suelo sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo.

—¡Picaste! —exclamó Kida, señalándole, con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en los labios— Nunca falla. Eres taaaan predecible...

El moreno escupió la nieve que se le había metido en la boca y se incorporó para mirarlo con mala cara.

—Eso ha sido… traicionero por tu parte. Creía que te había pasado algo —suspiró, aliviado a pesar de todo.

Debería estar más que acostumbrado al comportamiento de su amigo, y aun así, ese tipo de cosas le seguían pillando desprevenido.

—Venga, Mikado. Sólo era una broma, ¿eh? —tornó su sonrisa divertida por una más amistosa, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a que se levantara del suelo.

Sin embargo, como venganza por el engaño, el moreno tiró hacia abajo de esa misma mano, haciendo que cayera en la nieve casi prácticamente encima de él. Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos y se echaron a reír. Ninguno hizo ademán de levantarse.

—Quién… ¿quién habría dicho que el severo y educado señor Ryuugamine sería capaz de semejante ataque? —comentó Kida remitiéndose a su anterior comentario, una vez acabadas las carcajadas, mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas que le habían saltado a causa de la risa.

—Ah, cállate. Tú has hecho trampas. Te has aprovechado de mí… Eres una mala persona —añadió Mikado, haciéndose el ofendido.

—Tus duras palabras me hieren en lo más hondo… —dijo con aparente tono dolido, mientras se ponía una mano sobre el corazón, como si se lo hubieran atravesado— Así que la cruda realidad es que me odias… Cuánta hipocresía hay en este hermoso pero cruel mundo…

Su amigo le echó más nieve a la cara para que dejara de hablar.

—Masaomi, por favor. ¿No crees que le das demasiado al melodrama? Actúas como la víctima cuando fuiste tú quien empezó. No puedes decirme que te odio por defenderme.

Kida se levantó un poco para poder mirarle a los ojos, quitándose la nieve de la boca.

—Era broma —le guiñó un ojo, conciliador—. Tampoco querría que me odiases. Además tenías todo el derecho a vengarte. Sino, no sería divertido. Siento si te ha molestado, pero… —se detuvo a mitad de la oración, haciendo que a su oyente le picase la curiosidad.

—Pero… ¿qué? —preguntó al cabo de un rato, viendo que su amigo no continuaba hablando.

—Resultas que eres demasiado mono, por eso no pude resistirme a lanzarte una bola…

Mikado asintió, entendiendo, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de oír. ¿Mono? ¿Quién: él? ¿Pero qué le pasaba aquel día a su compañero?

—¿Me acabas de llamar "mono" ahora mismo? —preguntó para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

—Por supuesto. Lo creo de verdad.

El chico moreno abrió los ojos, entre sorprendido y asustado. Pensó que tal vez Masaomi le estuviera gastando una broma, sin embargo en la mirada dorada de su amigo, extraordinariamente, sólo se podía distinguir seriedad. Resultaba curioso e imponente verlo así.

—¿Cómo?

Por toda respuesta, Kida se acercó un poco más y posó sus labios sobre los de Mikado, que sintió cómo de pronto sus mejillas parecían arder con intensidad a pesar de las bajas temperaturas. Finalmente, el rubio se separó, sólo lo justo, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran.

—Mikado… —susurró Kida, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

El susodicho se encontraba en tal estado de _shock_ por lo ocurrido que no pudo contestar nada, lo cual aprovechó su amigo para intentar continuar por él.

—Yo… Eres alguien muy especial para mí, Mikado. Nunca podré agradecerte como mereces el hecho de que te mudaras a Ikebukuro sólo porque yo te lo dije… Aunque siempre puedo intentarlo, supongo —añadió con una tímida sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

—Ma-Masaomi —al fin consiguió recuperar el habla, aunque sólo fuera en parte—. Entonces… ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

—Que… te quiero —le guiñó el otro ojo, volviéndose a recostar en la nieve con un sonoro suspiro.

Mikado tragó saliva, tratando de pensar con claridad. En aquellos momentos, su mente estaba demasiado confusa, pero aun así logró poner un cierto orden a las cosas.

Su mejor amigo se le acababa de declarar.

Lo había besado previamente para confirmar dicha declaración.

Y a pesar de todo el caos mental, sabía que ese beso le había gustado.

—¿Mi confesión te ha dejado sin palabras? —la voz de Kida irrumpió en sus pensamientos— Parece que al final tanta práctica sí fue útil después de todo, ¿no crees?

—No me digas que les pedías salir a tantas chicas sólo para practicar.

—Mmm… puede, ¿por qué? ¿Estás celoso? Ya sabes que mi mayor problema es mi gran popularidad, pero no puedo hacer nada con eso… —contestó, haciéndose el interesante.

—Masaomi…

—Por supuesto, no creas que espero que me contestes hoy, ¿eh? Con que me respondas dentro de diez años estaré satisfecho.

Mikado no pudo hacer otra cosa aparte de esbozar una débil sonrisa ante su actitud socarrona, mientras sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer.

—Eres… de lo que no hay.

—Soy original. Es lo que atrae a tanta gente hacia mí… —se giró un poco hacia él—¿Entonces quieres salir conmigo?

El chico moreno juntó las manos, algo cohibido. A fin de cuentas, era la primera vez que alguien le pedía salir. Y a pesar de que el beso le hubiera gustado, no podía estar seguro de lo que sentía por Kida. Aunque… quería averiguarlo.

—Quizás.

—¿Quizás? ¡Esa no es una respuesta válida! —se incorporó, esbozando una mueca mosqueada que, evidentemente, era falsa.

—Está bien… —se encogió de hombros mientras suspiraba, aunque en su interior estuviera sonriendo— Una vez. Ya veré si sigo contigo después, loco.

—¡Fantástico! ¡Sabía que dirías que sí! —le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Mikado cerró los ojos, sin embargo esta vez tampoco le resultó desagradable. Los abrió de nuevo, contemplando la blancura que los rodeaba por todas partes, mirara donde mirase.

—¿Sabes, Mikado?

—¿Qué?

—Me encanta la nieve.

* * *

Y así me demostré a mí misma que es posible escribir un fic shonen-ai que no sea M... Espero que os haya gustado.^^ Ya sabéis que valoro vuestra opiniones, así que no tengáis problemas en escribirlas...

Hasta la próxima!


End file.
